Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices have currently become the dominant product in the field of display due to its superior performance.
An LCD device generally comprises a color filter (CF) substrate, an array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. In order to realize the display of an image, a thin film transistor (TFT) is provided in the array substrate. The TFT is connected to gate lines and data lines respectively to receive control signal and display signal according to which the ON/OFF of the TFT is controlled, thereby the drive of the Liquid crystal is realized and the deflection of the liquid crystal is controlled, furthermore such that the light is controlled. Meanwhile, in order to achieve the color display of an image, inside of the CF substrate, there is provided color filter layers of different colors that are separated by black matrixes (simply referred to as BM). In order to achieve a larger aperture ratio of pixels, the black matrixes usually overlap the gate lines and the data lines in spatial position.
During the operation of liquid crystal display devices, the display is performed through the deflection of the liquid crystal caused by the electrical field generated from the electrode which is connected to the TFT. However, since the gate lines-loaded signal in the array substrate changes abruptly at the instant of booting, an instantaneous induced electrical field is generated between the electrode lead region of the array substrate and the corresponding black matrixes of the CF substrate. The induced charge generated transports to the display area through the black matrixes, forming an interference electric field which will cause the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules, and thus affect the overall deflection of the liquid crystal, thereby resulting in defects at the time of booting. For example, defects such as white lines and the like appear at the time of booting of the LCD device that adopts the Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ASDS, also known as ADSDS) technique.